The Birthday
by Aud8659
Summary: It is Sara's birthday and she is in for a big surprise.
1. Chapter 1

The Birthday 

By: Audrey Brown

Grissom walks down these halls everyday and feels nothing but the same old same. But today he feels a number of things. He is scared out of his mind, but also a little excited. These aren't new feelings to Grissom because he is always like this on this day, mainly because of her. It was the day that she was born and every year people would give her gifts, at least everyone except him. Well not this year, he got her the best gift ever. In his hand he held a card with a secret note just for her eyes. On the envelope it said Sara Sidle. He was going to casually put it on her locker. So now his feet started going faster and his heart was beating wildly in his chest. He reached the locker room with no one in sight. He taped it to her door and walked off. Of course he didn't worry about people reading it because it was hers and everyone knows better.

Sara woke up feeling great she was a little tired from the night before but double shifts will do that to you. She got dressed and headed to work. She walks up the steps and no one is there, well except for Grissom. She is almost thirty minutes early for the night shift. He had to at least been an hour early. She walked up to her locker and there it was. Sara Sidle she read on the envelope and on the front of the card read:

With All My Love

Happy Birthday

YOU'LL Never Forget This Day

Inside it said:

Happy Birthday, here is a ticket to a play be out front of the theater at 1:00 a.m. you know your not going home to sleep, especially on your birthday so come have fun with me. You will get your gift then.

She looked up from the card and from the handwriting she knew whose it was. She got up and casually put her stuff in her locker, she grabbed a piece of paper and wrote:

What should I wear?

She placed it on his desk when she came in and then left as he sat, dumbfounded. He read it and raised his head to catch a glance at his love, as she walked away. 'I love it when she walks' he thought to himself. He wrote back:

You'll wear that beautiful red dress being sent to your house at 1:00 a.m. With Love G.

He handed it to her as he handed out their assignments. She was with him today along with Greg of course. She knew he couldn't control himself if it was just them two by themselves. As she walked out of the break room she grabbed his arm and gently pulled him to the side.

"Why?" she asked excitedly and cautiously.

She was so close that Grissom could smell her perfume. "Because I wanted to do something for you on your birthday."

"Well this is a little much!" she pointed to the note and the locker room where the ticket was hidden.

"Don't thank me yet you haven't got your main gift yet." He said hinting as he raised his eyebrows and smiled like a little child in a candy store.

She smiles that gaped tooth smile she saves only for him. "Well I can't wait. But why don't you pick me up?"

"Well I have to go there and get things ready and I don't want anyone to take our seats. But if you want me to I will because I also wasn't sure if you were going to or not."

"Well I think it would be lovely if you pick me up especially since my car is being detailed."

"Oh, I forgot about that." he said dumbly as if he was a big idiot.

"Its all right just pick me up at 12:30. Oh, and can you give me a ride home?"

"Sure."

They left their secret meeting but as they walked down the hall they were closer and their hands lightly brushed one another. He didn't mind because it was nice to feel the touch of a human. Everyone needs a little human contact. As they walked they thought no one would notice but one person did, Catherine. 'It's about time, they both needed human contact.' she thought absently to her-self.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What do we have?" Sara asked as her mind wondered 'what her surprise he had planned for the evening.

"John Doe and the two Jane Does dead. They were found about an hour ago." Brass said not paying attention to either of their smiling faces.

"COD? David."

"Seems like the guy has two gunshot wounds and both women were beaten, signs of sexual assault and two gunshot wounds."

"Sara run with it."

"Okay tire treads leading in and out but there is enough here to say a party gone bad. Beer cans and cigarettes everywhere. A bonfire is further down there."

"How do you know that?"

"I came down here with a few friends one time," she said shyly because she didn't mention it was with Hank. That night they got really drunk and really physical.

"Oh, okay." he will let it go but he knew there was more there.

"So I'm thinking a party that got out of hand," she said thankful he didn't press the subject.

"You go see what you can find at the bonfire and I'll stay here."

She walked down to the bonfire and right off found more beer, cigarettes, condoms, and pot. Well she wasn't to surprise until she looked into the pit of the bonfire and inside was some charred photos of the victims. Also a .44 magazine. She collected and tagged everything after she took her photos. She returned just when the coroners were leaving with the body. Grissom was hunched over something and she had a perfect view of his ass. She smiled to herself as she realized Greg went back with the body and the cop was leaving. She came and knelt beside him.

"You know you have a nice butt."

"Well thanks but yours is nicer."

She was stunned he would say that but she didn't even realize that she was starring. She came out of her shock and realized he was saying something.

"What did you say?"

"What did you find at the bonfire?" he reasked and put on his face for work just so no one will see the gleam in his eye.

"Well I found more beer and cigs. Some pot, charred photos of the vics, and a charred .44 mag." she said as she held up each piece of evidence. She handed the .44 mag and watched as he examined it. "Also some condoms." holding up the bag so that he could see it and to see his face.

"Well, we can say that this is not our murder weapon mainly because..."

"The gunshots were .45. It has to belong to someone." she interrupted.

"Very good my young padiwan. You're making out...I mean progress. The condoms just tell us it was a very nice party." he commented with a smirk on his face.

"Thank you master, when and where?" she asked suspiciously.

"Here and now." he said as he grabbed her and gently brushed his lips against hers. Then slowly realizing where he was let her go.

When she realized he wasn't there anymore she looked up. He was normal, non-emotional Grissom again.

"That is really mean and leading," she said letting out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"Well you'll get the rest tonight, if you're good."

"Oh, really. You do know I haven't said yes or no yet!"

"There isn't a yes or no because everyone knows you'll go."

"Alright, you have me there. I would never pass up time with you."

With that they casually walked back to the car as if nothing had happened or even been said. On the way back they mainly talked about the case. He was hoping that she doesn't notice his hand getting closer to hers.

"Well we could just think some teenagers got drunk and were acting stupid with a gun of their parents and then ran when it fired."

"Yes but either way its still murder." he said trying to pay attention to the road and not her body.

"Yep, your absolutely right but the way that was set up I'm thinking foul play." she said as she realized his hand was getting closer to hers. She moved hers towards his and casually touched it. He grabbed hers and they held on until they got back to the lab. Nothing needed to be said as she caressed and explored his hand with hers.

When they pulled up to the lab they both relentlessly let go of each other and just in time, Catherine showed up right when they did. She still noticed the look in both of their eyes. She casually tucked it away in her mind as she greeted them.

"Hi."

"Hey Catherine, what's up?" Grissom said as Sara went to put the evidence up.

"Well my DB is a dog with a person's skin."

"That's very interesting and a little disturbing."

"Yeah well try telling that to Nick. He thinks its aliens or something."

"Well let's ID the skin and find the owner and then we'll think of aliens."

"Well I'll break the news to Nick." she told him with a grin on her face.

"Whatever you're thinking it is completely wrong!" he said catching her by surprise.

"I don't know what you're thinking, I wasn't thinking a thing." she said suspiously.

"Whatever, just don't go poking around its none of your business." he said cautiously.

"Fine, but I don't see why you don't make a move on her already!"

"Catherine just leave it alone. You never know something might take you by surprise." and with that he left her dumbfounded. As he walked he knew she was standing there looking at him.

"You should get to work Catherine," he hollered behind him. Now she stared daggers as he went to his office. 'I'll get him back for that' she thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Minutes later Sara comes into his office. "What did you say to Catherine?" she asked excitedly.

"Why do you need to know?" he asked playfully.

"Well she is conspiring how she is going to kill you."

So he recapped the words he told and Sara had her Grissom grin on. (You know the one she saves just for him.)

"Well you really pissed her off!" Sara replied to the events that had happened.

"Well thanks."

"Don't thank me just yet," she said with the look of Oh God.

"What happened?"

"Well she asked if I was doing anything after work."

"And you told her what?"

"That I had a date."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Well if you saw the look on her face you would hate me, also I wasn't sure if this is going to be a date or just a birthday thing."

"I'll let you decide after you find out what your real present is."

"All right then." she sat there waiting for something.

"What else do you need?"

"Aren't you going to give me a hint?"

"Sure, it's something you've always wanted or at least since you've known me."

"That's it?"  
"Yep." he said even more playing then before.  
She got up and left a little disappointed. He just sat there grinning.

"Tell me something Greg."

"The DNA on the cigs? Three of them belonged to our vics and then one is unknown. AFIS doesn't have anything either."

"Oh, okay did you run it through AFIS?"

"Yes Sara aren't you paying attention? I just told you they didn't have anything."

"Sorry my mind's elsewhere."

"Sara can I see you in my office?" Grissom interrupted.

"Sure boss."

"What did you need?"

"Well close the door and I'll tell you."

She did and she felt his presence behind her.

"Grissom what about the windows?"

He casually turned her around and just looked at her. She was in her traditional black slacks and a white tank without her jacket and her pistol on one side and the phone and pager on the other. To him she was the most beautiful thing in the world. Actually the most gorgeous thing, and sexy. God he wanted to take her there and now.

"Griss are you okay?"  
"Oh, yeah sorry. Come sit down."

"Alright what did you need?"

"Well you of course." he said

She just sat there stunned just at the fact he would say something like that. She decided then and there that she never wanted him as bad as she does now. But then she realized where she was and tired not to give into her arousal.

"So how was DNA and prints?"

"Nothing, we have unknown DNA and prints."

"Well, we will figure out something lets go see the doc."

"Alright, but before we go I need to say or rather ask something."

"Alright, go ahead."

"Are you my present?"  
"That depends."

"On what?"

"Am I something you've wanted since you meet me?"

"Well hell yes and you knew that."

"Well then maybe, lets go."

They left, with her pondering that for a while.

"So what's up doc?" she asked perkier than before.

"Very cute." the doc said as he showed them their three vics.

"Well we have Jason Mason, Judie Turner, and Sandra Smith. Jason died from the three gunshots also with the girls. They were beaten pretty badly but it seems more long term than anything. They have had some of these for at least six months."

"So what are we thinking consensual torture?"

"Well with how bad the bruising is I would say consensual." Grissom interrupted before the doc could answer.

"As always your right."

"Not always." he said as he looked at Sara.  
"Well I'll let you know more later."

"Thanks doc."

"Yeah, thanks."

They walked back to Griss's office and this time he closed the door.

"If you keep closing the door people are going to think something is up."  
"Well, I don't care what other people think. Plus they can see nothing is going on." he pointed towards the windows.

"You know you could always get shades or blinds."

"You're right but then people will think something is up."

"Good point, anyways about the case I think we need to go back to the crime scene."

"Your right, we need to learn more."

"Who's driving?"

"You!"

It was quiet except for Sara singing along with the radio. Grissom loved it when she sang.

"Is my singing bothering you?"  
"No, I love hearing you sing I am happy I can hear because your voice would be the one I would miss the most."  
With that she felt the pang of tears as she turned back to the road. She never even noticed him unbuckling his seatbelt as she continued to sing. Before she knew it his hand had engulfed hers on the shift and his lips on her neck. He was lightly nipping and sucking gently.

"Grissom!"

"Do you want me to stop?"  
"No, but don't start something you can't finish."

"Who says I can't finish this?" he said as he slowly touched her inside thigh and she closed her eyes and then opened them again.

"If you don't stop I want be able to drive." she warned.

"Then pull down a dirt road or onto the shoulder, because I'm not going to stop." She saw an old gravel road and headed down it, then went into the woods with the Denali. She parked it and cut the engine off and he stopped.

"Grissom what do you want from me? What do you want us to be?"

"I want you to give in. I want us to be lovers."

"What will happen when the day and night is over are we going back to the way we were or are we going further?"

"Well I hope we will go further."

"You hope but will you just hope or are we going to start a relationship?"  
"Well I want to start a relationship, as long as we keep it quiet for awhile."

"That's fine with me, but give me time before we do anything please."

"Sara, I've waited this long I can wait longer."

"Thank you Gris."

"Call me Gil, please."

"All right...Gil." it felt weird but it also felt right.

She started the truck and he buckled up they weren't far from the crime scene so they weren't worried about time. As they drove on they talked about what they were looking for at the scene. So Sara wasn't paying much attention but then she saw it but not enough time to stop, so she ran over a piece of wood. 'Bump, Bump POP!'  
"Shit, what was that?"

"That was a piece of wood and our tire being blown out," she said as she pulled over to the shoulder.

"Good thing no one was behind us."

"Yeah, well you can get out with me and change the tire and you can drive the rest of the way."

"Alright," so they got it changed in a little less than fifteen minutes (the nuts got a little stuck.) They climbed back in and she got ready to leave but he didn't start it just yet.

"What's up?"  
He interrupted her with a deep passionate kiss. It was mixed with tongue, teeth and lips. When they finally broke she was breathless and she could still feel it linger. This time she didn't let logic stop her. She took her seatbelt off and straddled him across the drivers seat.

"Sara, I don't, didn't..."

"Shhhh..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She leaned in for another kiss. It was softer and more passionate then before. She was taking his jacket off, and wishing to herself that he didn't wear it, and threw it into he back seat. She was unbuttoning his shirt as he kissed down her neck. He was fed up (knowing that he kept an extra shirt in his car) ripped his shirt open.

"Always inpatient."

"Shut up."

He pulled her tank top off and got his first look at her. The bra she wore was blue with black lining. He slowly kissed down her chest and into her cleavage. She leaned back as he did, loving his lips on her, she couldn't deal with it anymore.

"I want you."

"Well you need to get these off," he pointed to her pants.

She undid the belt and pulled it off. Undid his pants and got off him so he could pull them off. His arousal had been evident but now she saw the bulk of it. He slid her side zipper down and pulled her slacks off but left her underwear. The thong matched her bra. It was blue trimmed in black. He loved how she looked in it.

"You are gorgeous."

She felt a little self-conscious now and covered herself up with her hands.

"No, don't hide form me, please." he begged.

He sounded so sincere and desperate she let him see her all of her. He took her in. The glorious sight of her was enough to make him erect. He realized then, how much he loved her. "God, I love you..." he couldn't believe he said that out loud in front of her and he wasn't even shy about it. He was afraid he scared her but then he noticed a little salty shiny tear rolled own her face.

"I love you too.'

His heart was pounding in his chest. This started with lust and now it doesn't seem right.

"Lets not do this now. Lets wait until the moment is just right."

"Okay that sounds wonderful," she said as she gathered her cloths to redress. She looked at him knowing he was watching her. She knew he noticed she had a question or rather statement on her face.

"What?" he asked.

"I want you..."

"You want me?"

"Make love to me. The next time when the moment is just right."

"Alright baby, if that's what you want then that's what I'll do."

--

"Where have you guys been?" Brass asked a little comical, realizing that Sara was flushed and her cloths were a little messy. Sara straightened and tried to work out the wrinkles of her cloths.

"We had a slight car trouble." noticing Sara fidget under Brass's scrutiny.

"Alright, well next time you be on time or call."

"Sorry Jim didn't think you'd mind." Sara said coolly so he wouldn't notice her shaking. Then she felt it Grissom's hand rested on her back in the middle to guide her where they were going. With that touch she completely relaxed and got to work.

She went over everything to see what she missed. They decided to bag all the beer cans, including the ones who might not belong to the victims or the party they were at. They collected all trash, cigs, joints, and anything else they might need. They collected the wood from the fire and got more pictures and casts of the tire impression. The whole time Sara's mind was on Griss. Where he was, what he was doing, but trying hard not to let Brass notice.

"So is that everything you guys need?" Brass asked. He didn't notice but they were both daydreaming.

"Yes I think so. What about you Sara?" he said interrupting her from her daydream.

"Yeah I don't notice anything...wait." she was bent down and in front of her there was one of the tire treads but there was something in the middle of it sort of like a paint transverse. It was a metallic yellow and it reflected light sort of. She took a sample to put in trace. Hopeful that this happened during the murder and not some kids whom are stupid and came up after CSI left.

Sara and Grissom got back in the Denali and headed back to CSI HQ. The ride there was very quite. As they sat there their hands interlaced, until they got back to HQ. As she got out Griss grabbed her arm and pulled her back in.

"What?" realizing he was pulling her closer "Griss were at..."

They kissed passionately lost to the world. He pulled away and she realized no one saw her and him together. She also noticed it only lasted a few seconds but seemed longer.

"What was that for?" she asked quietly praying he wouldn't say it was a mistake.

"I wanted to show you that I'm pass my phase I was going through. Also because I wanted to kiss you."

"All right, well if you kiss me like that every time I don't mind where we are." just now realizing how aroused she was.

"Well you can take these to Greg and then to Hodges."

"Alright, it's 11:30 we get off in 30 minutes."

"Are you sure, I don't want to make you get off work if you want to stay and work."

"Oh, well I'm fine but I think we both need a break." he is so kind and a workaholic just like her she thought "Unless you want to stay."

"No, I think your right we both need a break."

"Well good then I'm going to go take this to those people."

"Alright, I'll be in, in a little bit." he had to calm down his arousal.

She left and a little after he followed walking a little different than normal. He got to his office to check the corner report. He was secretly watching the clock every now and then.

"Hey."

"Hi, Cath." he said as he looked up at her after checking his clock and it only being 11:35. "How is your case going?"

"Well our vic is Robert Janssen. He was a lawyer and he died at least three days ago. Then someone skinned him and laid it over a dog. The dog was bought by him and his fiancé who is MIA."

"Well find her and we want have a problem, hopefully."

"Are you doing something after work today?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"Just wondering if you wanted to go out after work."  
"Nope, I'm going to go to a play and then go to bed." hopefully with Sara.

"Oh, did you hear Sara has a date?"

"Yes, and I'm happy for her."

"That's all you have to say after everything that you've felt for her."

"Well as long as she is happy I'm happy."

"That's it? That is all... wait your going to a play?"

"Yes, why?"

"Sara said that's where her and her date is going?"

"Well then maybe I'll see her there."

"Okay then well I'm going to go," she said as her diabolical scheme is going on in her mind.

"Catherine please don't tell Sara." he commented as she walked out of his office. He just smiled after her knowing whom she was going to talk to.

Catherine quickly caught up with Sara on her way to Hodges.

"Hey Sara can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Oh, I was wondering who you were going with to the play?"  
Oh no, does she know? Should I tell her or not. " Uh, an old friend from college." hinting hoping she doesn't get it.

"Well to let you know Griss is going to the play to, so try to stay away."

"Oh, he is, really!" he did that on purpose that little snake. "Well thanks for the heads up Cath. Talk to you later." she yelled over her shoulder as she sprint to Griss's office.

"You are a little snake," she said as she slammed the door.

"Sara I have no idea what you are talking about." smiling knowing damn sure what she was talking about.

"So you didn't tell Cath that you were going to the play that she knew I was going to with a date."

"Oh, that?" does she not get it.

"Yeah, that."

"I told her not to tell you."

"Well when does Cath listen to you about our personal lives."

"Well never, but I didn't know she was going to tell you."

"You knew damn well that she would confront me."

"Okay, so maybe I was hoping." Please get the hint.

"I don't care if...you were hoping." what does that mean.

"Yeah."

"What does that mean?"  
"It means I don't care if they know or not...I love you Sara!" Please let her say it back he thought.

Please don't let this be a dream she thought, "Griss, remember you can't take something like that back."

"I know and I don't plan to either, I love you Sara," he said as he got up and went to touch her.

"I love you to Griss." God I love his touch.

"Sara in intimate moments like this call me Gil."

"Alright Gil."

That sent him over, he had to kiss her and he did. He leaned down and their lips met. It was a meeting of long lost lovers. It was a passionate and all that lovey dovey stuff. When he did stop kissing her she whimpered and then realized where she was at. She straightened up and she checked her watch it was 11:55. Well that was a fairly long conversation."

"Well I'm going to drop these off at Hodges and then head home if that's alright with you."

"That'll be just fine."

"Gil, I love you but you don't mind if I don't tell people right away?"

"Yes that's fine, I'd like to keep you to myself for a little while."

"Okay, well that's good because I'm all yours."

"Well good go get those to Hodges and go home and get ready to go."

"Alright I'll come by to say bye."

"Okay see you soon. I love you."

"Love you to."

She turned and composed herself and left to drop off the stuff to Hodges.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey Sara you look happy."

"Hi Nicky. I've had a wonderful birthday..." she couldn't stop herself. She was trying so hard not to say anything to anyone about her birthday.

"Really, I didn't know it was your birthday."

"No one does." accept one person does she thought.

"Not even Griss?"

"Oh, well he knows but he just got me a card. I don't mind though for the last few years my birthday has been me home alone reading or wondering if I should turn the police scanner on."

"What are you doing this time?"

"Going to the play."

"With who."

"An old friend from college." who isn't completely a lie she keeps telling herself.

"Oh well that sounds like fun."

"Well I got to go give this to Hodges then go home and get ready."  
"Well have a nice day and evening."

"Thanks."

She dropped the stuff off with Hodges and went to the locker room. There was another note but not from Grissom.

Sara

Hey we didn't know it was your birthday. We wish you would of told us. Anyways we are all going out for you birthday after work. Who knows maybe Griss will come. Well we love you.

Your Friends at CSI

Cath, Nick, Warrick, _Greg_, Doc, Brass, Hodges, _David_, and Archie

P.S. You already said that Griss got you a card so we didn't ask him to sign it.

'That's real nice of all of them' she thought as she wiped a lonely tear away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Griss, I accidentally told Nicky it was my birthday so they all wrote me a note and said that we are all going to go out for dinner tomorrow."

"Oh, that is nice. Why didn't you tell them?"

"I wasn't sure if I was staying long but that was five years ago."

"Oh well I'm glad you did."

"Can you come out with us tomorrow night?"

"Of course I will."

"Thanks I love you."

"I love you to. I think you should go and get ready to go."

"Oh, wow it's already 12:00."

"Yeah I'll be at your place at 12:30."

"I'll be ready. Bye."

As she walked past him he grabbed her and kissed her on the cheek. "Bye Sara."

"Bye Gil."

She walked out to her car but remembered she didn't have a car.

"You need a lift?"  
She knew he was behind her because she could feel his presence. "Yeah, if you don't mind!"

She had gotten a shower. When she got out she heard her bell ring. She went to answer it and there laid a box. She opened and there laid the most gorgeous red dress she had every seen. It had no back and was held up with spaghetti straps. The slit on the side went up to her hip and showed off her long, slender legs. They are her best feature or at least that's what everyone has said. She always thought she was too tall. She hurried and got dressed, put makeup on and picked out a pair of shoes.

It was 12:28 and she heard a knock on the door. She checked the peephole but she already knew it was him.

"Hi." she said.

"Wow, you look...you look amazing, gorgeous, a lot of other things to just not enough words."

Then he was stunned speechless.

"Has the Great Sara Sidle made the Wonderful Gil Grissom speechless?"

"Yes." is all he could say. He slowly walked towards her. They kissed like old lovers who haven't seen each other in along time the kiss was passionate and one you could lose yourself in. He was slowly moving into her apartment. "Gil we'll be late to the play."

"No we want."

"How?"

"Because we don't have to go until later unless you don't want to."

"I want you. I want to do this more than anything. I just don't want ruin what you had planned."

"Oh you want because we are going to the play right now," he said as he got up and walked to the door. Then he stopped.

"What?"  
"Don't think that I spent to much on you when I open the door."

"Alright why?"

He opened the door and in front of her apartment was a long slick black limo. The driver was standing by the door waiting on them. They walked down her steps and the chauffer opened the door to help her and Griss in. Inside there was a thing of champagne and two glasses.

"Gil this is to much money..." he stopped her by pressing his lips against hers in sheer passion.

"It's not because I love you and I always will and this is to make up for that."

"Gil I've forgiven you for that. It's in the past."

"I know but I want to give you everything and I have enough money for anything. I'm telling the truth."

"How?" she asked puzzled.

"Well I've saved mostly and inheritance."

"Oh, well I don't want you to spend it on me."

"Too late."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

They arrived at the theatre and walked inside. They were ushered to their box. She was absolutely giddy she never been to the theatre or at least not with the man she was in love with.

"What are you thinking?"

"How beautiful this place is and how much I love you and I want to be with you so much. I've wanted this for so long. Did you know that?"

"I knew you had feelings but I didn't know how long you've had them."

"Since the first time we meet. When I was in Harvard and you were giving that seminar."

"Really that's a long time."

"Yup and I never knew if you had those feelings for me or not. Most of the time it felt as though you thought it was some school girl crush."

"That's what I told myself, then I realized I loved you. Then I remembered that I am your boss and Ecklie frowns on that so does Atwater."

"What changed?"

"I did and so did you. I also realized that I wanted to try this first."

"Well what are we now?"

"Friends and soon we may be more." I'm hoping he thought.

"Well I hope it becomes more. I want it to. Oh did I say that out loud."

"Yeah, but if it helps I was thinking that to."

"Well we've already kissed and touched and seen stuff we wouldn't show just friends."

"Yeah so Sara Sidle will you be my girlfriend?"

"Hell...I mean yes."

"Good." he kissed her passionately.

"The play is starting."

--


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"How did you like the play?" he asked.

"It was lovely, but you keep distracting me!" she said.

He had a 'who me' look on his face. "I didn't do anything to you."

"Oh really!" she said remembering his hands all over her body.

"Yeah really."

"Whatever, what are we going to do now?"

"Well I was thinking we'd go to my house or yours and have some wine and talk."

"Alright, but we'd have to go to your house because I don't have any wine."

"Alright."

The ride there was quite except for Sara rubbing his thigh. It was driving him crazy. "Sara...please stop."

"Why? Is it bothering you?"

"Well let me ask you one question."

"Okay ask away."

"Have you ever done it in a limo."

"Actually...I haven't but I have done it in an airplane." she started to laugh.

Then he leaned in and he kissed her passionately. He slowly caressed her skin. Then she decided to torture him.

"Gil I love you but I really don't want our first time in a limo." she thought 'though I wouldn't mind it.

"Alright well we're at my house anyways."

The chauffer opened the door when he heard Gil knock on the window. They walked up his steps and he opened the door with shaky hands. He was really nervous and she could tell. He hoped she didn't see but he knew she had.

"Do you want coffee?"

"No I want you. Please I need you now."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

He led her down the hall to his bedroom. When they reached his room he realized how nervous he really was. She realized how nervous she was. She couldn't believe she was here in his room and was about to let him make love to her. She was tired from the games but she is happy at where it leads them.

"I can't believe we're actually here." he said.

"Me too. I am very very happy that we are. I love you Gil and I've wanted to do this for a long time."

"What? Me? Or our relationship?"

"You're hilarious and at a moment like this."

"Just trying to get the butterflies to stop flapping."

"Mine are bats."

"I love you too. Are you ready for this?"

"I've been ready for this."

He walked slowly to her as if not to scare her away. Sort of like when you're a kid and you see a bunny or a squirrel and you don't want to scare it away. Then when she looked at his face she could tell that he was scared but so was she. When they finally were close enough to touch his hand ran up her arm. He noticed that he caused her to have Goosebumps.  
"Does my touch always do that?"

"Yes even before we were together."

"You mean even when we were working and I just touched your back or something?"  
"Yes even then. Sometimes I thought you knew or Catherine saw them."

When he noticed how nervous she was he kissed her so passionately and intimately that she needed to reminder herself that they were moving slow. He starts to slowly unzip her dress. She loved the feel of his hand against her skin. Even though he is a man he didn't have man hands. His were soft and gentle. Sort of like he see so much rigid and badass men in his life that he had to let it somehow not touch his life one way or another. As he unzips her dress it feel silently to the floor. When he looked up he saw what she looked like again but this time she was so beautiful he had to make a double take to make sure he wasn't seeing things. She noticed him staring and was starting to get self-conscious when he grabbed her arm, as she was about to put it over her chest. He just shoke his head as if he could read her mind and kissed her again. She undid the buttons of his shirt and it feel with her dress. She pulled at the belt and his pants and they feel in the same spot. She then realized that Gil Grissom was in front of her in only his boxers. It was like a dream come true. She loved the way he looked even if he wasn't the youngest guy he was still the sexiest. As they meet to kiss she slowly pulled him to the bed and she sat down on it pulling him with her. She wanted so badly to rip his clothes off and take him there. She waited knowing they both haven't been with someone in a long time. She slowly and agonizingly pulled down his boxers. "Your being really mean!"

"Oh, am I?"

"HELL YEAH!"

Then she slowly kissed up his leg and watched as his face changed and distorted into a shape of pure passion. When she finally reached her destination she just lightly kissed his head and then stood up. He was so damn frustrated that he would have thrown her on the bed and fucked her senseless, if he didn't want her to suffer a little. "Sara you better continue what you were doing before."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I will throw you on this bed right now and fuck you senseless. I know we both want this moment slow."

"Your right but then again the fucking me senseless does sound like fun." She stated with a gleam in her eyes.

"Oh you wouldn't dare." He said as he watched her almost get off him and head out the door. He grabbed her waist and held her onto him. "Your not going anywhere."  
He flipped her on the bed and made it where she was on bottom. He looked at her through passionate eyes. She looked back in the same. He kissed her and at first it was soft and slow then it became a mix of teeth, tongue, and lips. He grazed down her neck and realized his was almost to the point of exploding. He also realized she was almost at release to. He locked eyes with her as he enters her slowly. He could tell it had been a while for her with how tight she was. "GodSarasotight…feelssogood…damniloveyousomuch." She could barely hear his babbles beneath her panting and screaming. "GOD GIL SO GOOD DON'T STOP…PLEASE DON'T ALMOST THERE." He didn't stop he kept going right before she climaxed he started to pump into her harder and faster. HE was now trying to get his own climax he released his seed in her right when she climaxed. The feeling was too much for him so he leans his head down and bit her right on the neck. That just made her come again, then he collapsed on top of her and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

--


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning he woke up and realized that he had a body next to him. It was a woman with gorgeous legs. Then last night came rushing back to him. He turned over to see a very peaceful sleeping Sara beside him. Then he looked at the clocked, they had three hours until they had to go to work.

"Sara, honey you need to wake up."

"Gil what are you doing in my house?"

"Your actually in my house and my bed."

"Why...Oh, now I remember." she said sleepily "Good morning." Then she kissed him passionately.  
"I'll fix breakfast (more like lunch) while you wake up."

"Alright but no meat."

"I know." he said with a smile on his face and gave her quick kiss then turned and walked to the kitchen.

As he walked out of the room she thought 'God I love that man.' She got up and realized she had nothing to wear but last night's dress so she grabbed his shirt from the floor. Then she walked to the kitchen to watch Gil do his thing. She stood at the bar and watched as he moved with such grace but then again it was his house.

"Your so cute when you cook."

"Well thanks but you should be lying down so I could give you breakfast in bed."

"I don't want to, I want to watch you. I also want you to take a shower with me."

"Alright well let's eat then we can have that shower."

They ate in silence but they touched every place they could without not trying to start something. He looked into her eyes completing forgetting about his eggs altogether.

"Your eggs are going to get cold."

"I don't care I'm ready for that shower. How about you?"

"Alright that would be awesome."

She ran to the bathroom with him following on her heels. She reached just two seconds before him. He looked at her and all he could think was how beautiful she is. He grabbed her and pulled his shirt off her.  
"That's better." Then he stopped and stared at her neck.

"Gil, what are you looking at." When he didn't answer she went to the mirror and looked herself. Then she saw it the nice blue and purple bruise on her neck. You know this is going to be hard to explain.

"I am sorry Sara I didn't know I bit you that hard."

"Honey I don't mind I actually like it and it got me off again so it's a good thing."

"Alright."

All she could do is smile as she started the shower. She pointed at him and smiled as he pulled his boxers off and she pulled her underwear down. She stepped into the steamy shower.

"Do you like it hot because I can change it if you want?" he asked

"No I like it this hot but only as long as you do."

"Yeah it's fine."

They ended their conversation there because now they just explored each other's body as they washed each other. When they got out it was almost time to go to work.

"What are we going to tell them?"  
"Who?"  
"Everyone at work."  
"I don't care it is completely up to you."  
"Alright lets lead them on and let them sweat it out."

As they arrived to work, together, she had the biggest grin on her face. Of course they stopped by her house on their way in. He looked at her and said, "Remember we can't be all lovey dovey but that doesn't mean I'll completely ignore you. It just means we can't lead them to close just yet."

"Alright but can I at least have a kiss before we go to work?"

He nodded his and checked around to make sure no one was around. Then he leaned and placed a light but passionate kiss on her lips. He mouthed I love you before he opened his door. She smiled and mouthed it back.

They walked like nothing ever happened even though they were the first ones there of course. They went into the break room and started some coffee. She grabbed his hand and said, "I know where Greg keeps his stash."  
"Alright get it."  
She ran and grabbed it and he started it as she went to put it back. They drank their coffee in silence but they knew what each other was thinking then Catherine walked in.

"Well this afternoon was hell. But I guess that..."  
She paused when she realized that Sara and Grissom are sitting together and drinking coffee like old friends. Then she noticed that Sara had a buttoned up shirt on that was buttoned all the way to the top. She paused for a second and smiled to herself.

"How was your afternoon Gil and Sara?"  
"Mine was wonderful…Gi…Grissom!"  
He smiled at her slip. "Wonderful also but I only wish it would've lasted longer." as he said that she just stared at him in wonderment.

"Well I am happy for both of you well mine was hell."  
"Yes we think you established that when you walked in here."  
"Well I didn't expect both of you here together. Normally Sara in here by herself and your locked up in your office encorsed in an experiment."  
"Well I decided to get my head out of the microscope."  
Well she new what that meant even though Sara didn't. All she could think was 'well I hope that they were careful.' "Sara you do know its hot out and you have a buttoned up shirt on."

"I know Cath but don't worry about I just was a little cold so I thought I stay warm." She said trying to get Catherine to leave her alone.

As Catherine was contemplating Sara just thought of something and got up. Gil wondered what was up and told Cath he would be right back. He followed her to the locker room and saw her hunched over a calendar.

"What's wrong?"  
"Well we might have a slight problem."  
"What would that be?"  
"Well we didn't use protection last night in the heat of the moment and I am suppose to start in two days."  
"Well there is a slim chance but I want you to know whatever happens I love you forever and I'll love our children to."  
"I thought you never wanted kids?"  
"I never said that but then again many people think that. I do want kids I just wasn't ready yet and I hadn't found the right girl yet."

"Do you think you are ready now and have you found the right girl yet?"  
"Yes to all of the above."  
She just smiled at him and just hoped that he would never leave her again. "Well I'll call the doctor today."

"Alright."

Before they left he unbuttoned the top button of her blouse.

"Gil?"

"You are going to burn up if you keep it like that."

They left the locker room together just walking close enough to barely touch but not enough for anyone to notice or so they thought. Little did they know that Catherine had been watching and waiting for them to come out but now she held back because she realized that her fear might not be a fear after all.

"Gil?"  
"Yes Catherine what do you need."  
"Well we found out where the body had been held and caught the guy."  
"Well that's good but nothing else has come in so you'll just have to work on backlog for right now."  
"Well that's not all I need to know either."  
"What else is on your mind?"  
"Did you and Sara go on a date last night?"  
"Yes we did."  
"Did something else happen that could effect our team?"  
"Nothing more than what you and Warrick are doing now."

"Well that is totally irrelevant."  
"How? Both of you are coworkers just like us and when you started dating you were his supervisor."  
"Yes but we haven't brought it to work."  
"We haven't either."  
"You showed up together"  
"Her car was in the he shop duh. Don't you remember that?"

"Now I do but what about you and the baby."  
"How do you... Catherine what have I told you about listening in on other people's conversations... especially mine."

"Well I was walking by the locker room and heard one word and assumed."  
"No you stood there and listened to what we were talking about."

"Okay but I was only doing it for your well being."  
"Well stop worrying about my well being and stop trying to be my mother I already have one. BYE!"  
She walked out apparently upset but he was mad and she did cross a line. She has mingled in his life for to long and now that he has a life she needs to start worrying about her own.

"Warrick?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you and Cath still together?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Well I just wondering how long it's been and if you guys have had any trouble at work?"  
"It's been..."  
"Three months and two days isn't that what you were going to say honey?" Catherine interrupted.

"Exactly. Do you need something Cath or are you having fun listening in on people's conversation?"  
"Gil told you?"  
"Yeah he found me after you left his office and that was really not your place."  
"I know and I am sorry but sometimes I forget that Gil is a grown man."  
"I understand that Cath but when people want to be alone they leave a room and we did. NEXT TIME GET THE HINT!"

Sara stormed out as Warrick looked up at Cath. "What?" she asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question."  
"I heard one of their conversations and it wasn't my business. I'm already suffering so don't even say it."  
"I wasn't going to say anything. I am just going to let you learn on your own and you might get burned."  
He left her there to ponder that thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hey, are you alright?" Warrick asked as he saw Sara sitting in the locker room.

"Do you think if I am pregnant and it was Gil's that one of us would get fired?"  
"Hypothetical, right?"  
"Right."  
"Well no because there is nothing in the handbook that says you can't date each other because it's your own private life. I do know that they would frown upon that but they can't fire you plus you could sue and that would be worse."  
"Thanks Warrick for this hypothetical talk."  
"I am always here."

She left to go find Gil, Warrick thought because he knew that the conversation was not hypothetical even if she wanted him to believe it was. He knew what Catherine had walked in on but he didn't want Sara to know that Catherine had told him. Like he knew it wasn't Cath's business it definitely wasn't his.

"Gil?"  
"Yeah honey."  
"Can I talk to you?"  
"Yeah what's wrong?"  
"Well do you think that they would do anything if I was pregnant?"  
"No why did you call the doctor?"  
"Yes it's tomorrow at 9:00a.m. Would you come with me?"  
"Yeah but that's not why you asked that question."  
"I took a pregnancy test and it says I am positive."  
"Well we will find out tomorrow but right now lets go home."  
"Is it all right if I spend the night with you I just don't want to be alone tonight? I just want you to hold me."

"Alright lets go home."

They arrived home but didn't go straight to bed. They sat around and talked about Catherine.

"What she did was none of her business."  
"I know and I got her on that and I heard you yelled at her to in front of Warrick."  
"Well she was listening in on our conversation."

"Yes but we've already had a problem with you yelling at her in front of people."  
"She isn't my superior or my supervisor and she deserved it and she knows it."  
Right then Gil's home phone rang.

"Hello."  
"Is she there?"  
"Yes, Catherine?"  
"Yeah it's me. Put me on speaker phone."  
"Alright."  
He reached over and did as Catherine asked and put her on speakerphone.

"Can both of you hear me?"  
"Yes." they said in unison.

"Look, I'm sorry I just am worried that something is going to happen. I know that I still have no right to listen in on your conversation. I just don't want anything to split up this team. I am truly and deeply sorry."  
"Cath you're right you had no right to do that. We do forgive you," he said.

"Does Sara forgive me to?"  
"Yeah Cath I do and I am sorry that I flew off the hanger at you."  
"You had ever right to do that and that is especially something you don't have to say to me anyways, thanks and I'll let you guys get back to whatever you were doing."  
"Thanks Cath oh and by the way both me and Sara have a 9 o'clock doctors appointment and we might be tired so if we are a little late we'll be in soon."  
"All right guys and I am behind you guys either way it goes. And Good Luck!"

The next morning Grissom woke with a start and decided to fix breakfast for his sleeping lover. Sara on the other hand wasn't asleep she hadn't sleep all night she just laid there with her eyes close and tried to sleep. Every time she'd fall asleep she would have dreams and kept waking up so she decided to lay there and let him hold her.

"Honey, don't leave me just yet! I don't need breakfast I just need you next to me."

He was worried because he could hear how tired she was and how sad she was. "What's wrong honey?"  
"I couldn't sleep I kept having dreams about me being a bad parent and screwing up my child's life like my parents did mine."

"You're going to be a wonderful mom." He said as he laid back down next to her to hold her longer.

"What time is it?"  
"It's 7:30. We have about an hour to get ready."  
"Will you take a shower with me?"

"Of course."

She didn't expect him to say that but she did tempt him. So she basically asked for it. As she got out of bed he slapped her ass.

"Hey…"

"What?"

"Watch wear you put your hands!"

"You didn't mind me putting my hands there last night."

"Oh…you think your cute well for that you can't shower with me."  
Then she ran down the hall giggling and headed straight for the bathroom. She forgot about the way his floor was set and tripped. He was right next to her in a matter of minutes.

"Watch it honey. Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine just need a shower. Come and join me."

"Alright."

As he bathed her and made sure he got ever crevice and kink in her body she worried about his body. And boy did she worry she got every ticklish spot memorized and now she had him by mercy. "Now you can't use those at work to get your way because we will have a problem. Do you understand me?"

"Sure are you finished with my back because we need to get dressed to go to the doctor's appointment?"  
"Yeah but did you hear me about the ticklish spots because I'll use all the ones I know to get you back."  
"Oh, really."  
"Yeah but I'll do my during sex and not at work just to make you mad."  
"You wouldn't dare."  
"You want to bet?"  
She just stared at him with a wicked grin on her face. He knew that grin all to well but he also knew that he would go full in his threat and she didn't believe he would. She also didn't know how devilish he could be.

She grabbed his erection and elicited a moan from him and loved every minute of it. As she pumped him hard he grabbed her hard and pulled her to him. She let him go and she lifted her up and impaled himself in her. As he pumped into her harder and harder he had the best idea. The bruise on her neck was starting to slowly fade so he bent down to kiss it. Then he sucked it into his mouth and bites it. She jerked on him and it caused him and her to go off. Well while he spilled his seed in her he bit down harder than he meant to and drew blood.

"God Sara I am sorry." He said panting and hoping she is not to mad.

Then she smiled and leaned in and kissed him down his neck. When she picked the right spot she sucked it into her mouth and bit down playfully while she sucked on it till she knew it left a mark. He just smirked at her as the got out of the shower.

"Mrs. Sara Sidle…" the nursed called from the door.

"Yes is it alright if he comes with me?"

"Yes it is completely up to you."

"Come on honey everything will be alright." He told her as they walked down the hallway. The nurse put them in a room and they waited on the test results and doctor. "Everything will be fine calm down."

"I know but it is a little unnerving."

"I know but it will be over soon."  
Right then the doctor walked in and they got their test results.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They got to work an hour or two late. Not early or late just there and everyone was suspicious but they also remembered Sara's car was still in the shop. The bad thing is that her clothes were wrinkled and he was flushed. Also her car came out of the shop today. As they stood in the break room getting coffee before starting with the assignments she grabbed her phone as she had a thought.

'Will you put me with you tonight? Should we tell them yet about the BABY?' –SS she texted him.

As he got coffee his phone vibrated as he realized Sara had just sat down. He grabbed and read the text she sent him.

'Sure, but that might draw some suspension to us. About the BABY not yet.' –GG he texted back.

As she grabbed her phone when it started to vibrate Nicky walked in with Cath and Warrick right behind him like to little lap dogs.  
"Come on Nicky tell us."  
"NO"

Sara wasn't paying attention but she guessed he wouldn't tell them about his date last night that he had and they were upset. She texted Grissom back with this comment. 'Does that bother you because I could careless what they think, I mean I'm ready to tell them when you are. That's smart about the baby don't want to scare them.' –SS

He grabbed his phone as the other three sat down and continued their conversation that he wasn't paying attention to and neither was Sara. He read her text and laughed to himself because he could see it all play in his mind when he told them. 'Can't you just see the chaos we would cause in two seconds if we told them right now. I mean mouths a gap and Nick screaming to high heaven. They would believe we were either playing around with them or that we were abducted by aliens and right now Nick would believe that way to much.' –GG

She read her text and laughed out load but they didn't notice because apparently Nick had gotten to the good part of the date and everyone were all ears except Sara and Grissom of course. 'Yeah I could see all that and that's what scares me about this group. Do you know what they are talking about?' –SS

He grabbed his phone and then everyone noticed that Gil and Sara was having their own private conversation of their own and that made them wonder a little bit. 'No but I think they just realized we are having our own conversation without them and I think they're a little suspicious. What do you think we should make this good.' –GG

As her phone vibrated she realized that Nick was staring at her and Gil had a goofy look on his face. She picked it and read his message and smiled. 'Well honey that is completely up to you but I think we should pair ourselves with different people then let them "accidentally" see our texts and see what they think about them. What do you think?" –SS

He grabbed his phone one more time read it and laughed to himself. 'I think your right but I was looking forward to working with you maybe next time I love you.' –GG

She read and smiled to herself 'Me to and I love you to.' –SS

He wasn't going to grab it but decided to anyways and read it a smiled. He passed the assignments out and paired himself with Catherine and Sara with Nick and Warrick. She was closer to Nick and Warrick than Catherine. He was closer to Catherine so that seemed a little better.

As she walked out he thought about how much he loved watching her walk.

"So who were you texting during assignment handout?" Nick asked a little curious.

"My boyfriend, we've been together a little while. Al least since my birthday." She replied smiling to herself.

"Really, does Griss know?" Warrick asked a little surprised.

"Yeah Gi…Griss knows." She caught herself before her slip hoping neither of them noticed.

They both noticed but thought it was just a slip of the tongue. Or it could be because Griss and Sara have become friendlier now. All of a sudden her phone vibrated. As she picked it up Warrick noticed it said it was from Griss.

'Have they started the third degree because Cath has and I am about to slap her?' –GG

'They have asked questions but not third degree but I think Warrick noticed the fact that the text was from you. Is it about the doctor's appointment? I love you and I miss you.' –SS

As she set her phone back down Warrick looked at her. "Was that him?"  
"Maybe why do you ask?"  
"Just wondering."

"So Warrick how are you and the misses?" Nick asked completely clueless about everything.

"Me and the misses have been split for about three months smart one. Me and Cath are seeing a little bit of each other now." Warrick said with DUH hanging on his tongue.

"Oh I didn't know or just haven't been paying attention. Anyways how are you and …" He was interrupted by Sara's phone vibrating.

This time Nick noticed it was from Griss also. 'Yeah, I told her you were if that's okay? So does Warrick know yet and why didn't Nick notice?' –GG

'That's fine just tell her not to tell anyone. I think Nick just now noticed and no Warrick has known since yesterday but he is playing along, because he was like was that him and I was like maybe why do you ask? And he just looked at me a little funny and Nick been a little oblivious lately.' –SS

She sat her phone down smiling watching Warrick and Nick act like they were working on the experiment instead wondering what is going on. Maybe she should tell them or should she let them sweat it out. Just then her phone went off again. She started to rub her neck and then she jerked her hand back with pain. Then she winced and realized both Nick and Warrick had noticed and the saw the red, blue and purplish bruise on her neck. They decided to wait for her to say something about it. Then her phone vibrated again.

'Well all right what's happening now? And I think you look really sexy in that outfit today. Are you wearing that underwear I bought you and are you coming home with me tonight?' –GG

'They noticed the bruise because I touched and winced. They haven't said anything about it. I let them read that casually so I think they get it now and yes I am wearing that underwear you bought me and of course I coming home with you tonight.' –SS

"How long have you and Griss been together?" Nick asked

"How long has he liked the taste of your skin?" Warrick asked with a grin on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about boys." She said as she got up to find Gil so she could get a make out session in before he leaves.

Warrick and Nick just look at each other as Sara walks out laughing to herself.

"What are you doing?"  
"Fixing to leave to go out to the field. Why?" He asked as she walked in.

"Oh well I wanted to talk to you." She said as she walks over to his desk then she remembered the windows but noticed he started to close them with blinds.

"What about?"

"This…" she said as she closed the space between them and kissed him hard on the mouth. As she kissed him all the air just ran out of his lungs. He could feel the passion and frustration she was keeping held in. And then he decided to let some of his out. 'Knock, Knock, Knock.'

"You better get that right."

"Yeah maybe we can finish this later like in the closet down the hall in about an hour."

"Fine by me see you in an hour."

'KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK'

"See you then"

"Yeah."

As she walked to the door and opened it she already knew it was Ecklie. "Hello Conrad."  
"Hello Sidle."

And she hurried past him without a second glance. He just watched her and then looked at Gil. He had a weird smile on his face but Conrad didn't even notice. "I was wondering if you have got done with all your cases?"  
"Yeah I sent all the reports to you why?"  
"There has been a murder at the mayor's house and I want your whole team in on it and no screw ups."

"Why isn't your team doing it?"  
"The sheriff and the mayor both requested your team." He said and you could hear the disdain in his voice and then he left with a load sigh.

An hour later Sara and Gil ran into each other right in front of the hall closet. He had totally forgotten about his little promise but she sure as hell hasn't.  
"How convenient."

"Huh…" then he looked up at her and the sign that said hall closet. "OH…"

He smiled an apologetic smile and she knew something had happened an she was going to have to wait. "What?"

"There has been a death at the mayor's house and him and the sheriff has asked for my team…NOT ECKLIE'S"

"That's horrible and wonderful all at the same time."

"I know what you mean but I'm having a little trouble finding the rest of the team."

"I think they are in the break room."

"Well lets go and tell everyone the good news"

"Maybe later we could try out that hall closet?"

"Your on!"

They walked into the break room laughing everyone just smiles.

"What's so funny?" Cathrine asks as Warrick looks there way. Nick was to busy playing a game.

"Nothing." Which just made them laugh harder.

She and Warrick just sat puzzled.

"There's been a murder at the mayor's house and we've been called in."

"What about all our other cases?"

"They will be passed to Ecklie's team."

"Why isn't Ecklie's team taking the case?"

"The mayor and the sheriff both asked for Grissom's team." Sara shouted out really quickly.

Grissom just looked at her smiling he was so happy. He could tell that she was so proud of him. "Gil, Sara lets go we have work to do." Cath said.

"Sorry caught in the moment." He said as he noticed she was blushing like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They all arrived at the mayor's house later and realized this isn't going to be easy. There was only one death but there was a big party with three hundred people there so it want be easy.

"Nick I want outside perimeter, Warrick and Cath I want the upstairs and garage, and Sara, Greg and I will cover downstairs."

"You got it boss." They all said in unison.

Well they got to work but all Griss could worry about was Sara and where she was and what she was into. 'Where are you?' –GG

Sara phone went off and she checked it before answering she didn't want to get caught with it on, on the job. She realized whom it was from. 'I'm in the room next to you and stop worrying everything is fine. You need to understand just because I am pregnant I am not going to stop doing my job.' –SS

He got the message back 'I know that I was just making sure I love you.' –GG

'I know I love you to.'—SS

They collected enough evidence to convict someone if they only knew who that someone was.

They all headed back to the lab to get to work.

"Sara can I see you in my office please?" Gil asked

"Yeah just let me drop this off at the vault."

As she walked into his office she knew she was in for it. He never liked it when she acted like he babied her.

"I think you and me need to come to some sort of agreement on the working bit."

"I am not cutting my hours until the doctor says I have to."

"I understand that but can you at least do light duty for a little awhile or something."

"You want me to sit in a lab all day while you're out there with everyone having all the fun that's mean."

"That is not what I am saying just don't go out in the field so much and do more lab work…Please honey for me…I love you."

"That is not fair playing the I love you card and the please honey I'll agree to some lighter duty but only if it is reasonable."

"Alright that is all I ask."

8 Months Later

"God I hate being pregnant!" Sara yelled down the hallway.

Grissom came running "What is it what's wrong?"

"Well everyone keeps touching me and they treat me like a baby."

"What do you mean?"

"Doc. Robins put a piece a paper up that says no pregnant woman can come in during autopsy."

"Actually I put that paper up on the door."

"WHY?" she yelled at him as everyone started to realize that there was something going on.

"Sara lets take this to my office."

"That's fine the better to kill you." She turns around "No witnesses."

They walked down the hall and Greg peaked out then ran right back in his hole.

"Sara the fumes could be harmful to the baby and I knew you would forget."

"Where did you read that at?"

"That forensic book the doctor gave us that you didn't read."

"Oh, well thannnnkkkk…OH GOD GRISS CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

3 Hours Later

"GOD I HATE YOU…LOOK WHAT YOU DID…THIS HURTS SO BAD…"

"Ok Sara you need to push now one more big push."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

30 minutes and 1 push later

"Okay the first is out but there is still one more in there."  
"WHAT? THE DOCTOR SAID ONE."

"Well she was mistaken."  
"Oh God Griss how are we going to OOOOOHHHHH OOOOHHH."

"Ok Sara one more push."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

30 minutes and one push later

"Okay Mr. and Mrs. Grissom you have a beautiful baby girl and a handsome baby boy."

"I am a daddy!" he looked down at his gorgeous girlfriend "I love you so much and them two."

"I love you to daddy and I am sorry."

"Don't worry about it baby."

"You know what he called me?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Grissom, is that ok?"

"Are you asking me if I want to marry you?"

"Actually yes. I love you Sara with every fiber of my being and I want us to be together forever and to be there for our children."

"Then yes Mr. Grissom I will marry you."

One Year Later

Between the sleepless nights and the thousands of diapers. They planed their wedding and no it was time. Their twins walked down the isle together and all Grissom could think about was how much they had grown. Next came Catherine then Jackie. Next Brass walks Sara down the isle and Grissom couldn't take his eyes off of her. He thought about how gorgeous she was through the whole ceremony. He mainly thought about how much he wanted to get him out of that dress.

The priest said, "You may now kiss the bride."

As Grissom leaned into kiss her. She leaned up to his ear and whispered "I have a surprise for you."

"What's that?" he asks suspiciously.

"I am pregnant again."

All he could do is smile while he kissed her and they were known from that point forward as Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert Grissom. With a few little added little ones along the way.

FINISH


End file.
